


Diurnal (Part 2 of Nocturnal)

by NBCWerewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Glitchtrap is no one's friend, Kidnapping, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: (WARNING: Hints of stalking and kidnapping in the following piece, as well as mild thoughts of abortion. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)He used to come visit her, every night. Now she'd spend every day, trying to get away from him.Companion piece/Part 2 of "Nocturnal". If you haven't read it yet, please do so before you read this one. Again, this was meant to be a One-Shot between Glitchtrap and my FC, Faye Wilson. However, since her name isn't actually spoken, you may feel free to consider this a Reader Insert.





	Diurnal (Part 2 of Nocturnal)

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't stay.

Not after that night.

Her brother couldn't find out. How would she even explain herself? She'd kept this secret for years from him, and now...would he even understand? She realized her mistake, that what she'd done was wrong. She should have left it alone. Now HE would come for her. That night alone had been terrifying. The rabbit hybrid had said nothing when he'd finished. He'd only left, staring at her with glowing eyes until they'd faded away in the darkness. She hadn't slept, that night. How could she? A new fear was left behind, potentially along with something else. Her body was normal again by morning, but...she couldn't stay. What if he came back? He would. He'd said so, himself. There was a feeling he always would, too.

She had no choice. She had to leave.

She'd waited until her brother left for work, that following day. So that he wouldn't suspect anything, she'd given him a faked smile, masked her fear, locked it inside. When he was out the door, she made her move. She left her car, choosing to walk. A backpack was stuffed with what belongings she could take, her first stop made at the bank. She withdrew a large amount of cash, keeping it in her pack, as well. She'd gone to change phones, downgrading to a smaller, cheaper one. "Saving where I can," she'd said. With some snacks already pre-packed, she'd hit the road. Her destination was...unclear. She just knew she couldn't stay home. Her brother would find out, and worry. Police would be called, and there would be a search party to look for her. She knew that. In time, they would find her. For a little while, she just had to throw them off her trail. Throw HIM off her trail. After all, he knew where she lived; he'd visited her over the years. What a fool she had been!

Perhaps this would be enough to lose him. She HOPED it would be enough to lose him.

She'd walked on, trying to stay out of sight, not wanting to be tracked down so easily. By nightfall, she'd stopped in at a motel, paying with cash. It wasn't the prettiest place she'd slept, but it was clean, and it had a shower. She'd gone by a local pizza place, bought herself a meal. Back in her rented room, she ate and tried to watch TV, her brain too focused on what her next move would be. Her brother wouldn't be the only person searching for her. If Glitch did, too...well, who knew what else would happen? She'd a decent stack of cash on her, but in time, she'd need income. A day job, preferably. Maybe resort to mowing lawns for cash? Walk dogs or wash cars. Deliver newspapers. Something that wouldn't require a car. Something close by. The town offered plenty to do, and if she could save up enough money, she could leave; perhaps rent an apartment, elsewhere. Once she was convinced that bizarre bunny couldn't find her, she could contact her brother and let him know she was alive, safe.

She'd left a light on, that night. Just in case.

Glitch did not appear.

By dawn, she got up, dressed, prepped for another day of walking. She left the motel, searching for another one. It rained, forcing her to pull her hood over her head. There would be no "dog walks" or "car washes" that day, but...certainly there had to be some odd jobs to be done. She'd found it at a diner. They needed someone to clean the restrooms and wash dishes. She had a word with the manager, made up a story about a cruel life at home, that she needed some money to get by for the night. The manager gave her a brief 'shift' for the evening, letting her clean about the restaurant. Her pay wasn't much, but it replaced what cash she'd already spent. By nightfall, she'd landed herself another room at another motel. Another cheap meal was purchased, and she'd settled in for another night. Again, the rabbit did not appear.

She avoided using WiFi, not wanting to lead Glitch right to her. After two nights, she had a feeling he'd caught on and was now out, searching. If she could remain offline, he'd have a harder time, finding her. It was thanks to the Internet that he'd come to her in the first place. Thankfully, a distraction turned up to take her mind off of him. She'd wandered across an elderly woman struggling to maintain her front yard. Cautiously, she'd approached, introduced herself by first name. She'd told the woman her fabricated story, politely turned down the offer to stay under the woman's roof, and offered to mow and pull weeds in exchange for a little money. The woman agreed, making sure she was hydrated and didn't get too much sun. In return, she made sure to fully address the yard, leaving no weed behind, no blade of grass uncut. Pleased, the woman handed over her pay, thanking her and wishing her luck. The pay was more than enough to get by, that night. Another stop at another motel, another night spent with a cheap meal and a long shower. Glitch still did not appear.

The following day, she'd taken a trip to a laundromat, taking the time to wash her clothes. The wait was filled with light chatting, other customers wanting someone to lend an ear to their minor frustrations. She let them get things off their chests, so long as people weren't asking her questions. Because they were so caught up in conversation, they didn't see the announcement on the small TV, nearby. She did, though. Just as she figured; her brother had reported her missing. As subtly as she could, she snuck a hand over to switch channels. She couldn't be found. Not yet. Her bag was soon repacked, and she left. Again, she checked into a motel for the night, and again, she found herself food. Again, there was no sign of the hybrid rabbit.

She was up before dawn, eager to begin her walk. She had to find a temporary job. If it wasn't hot, she could ask around the dog park nearby, see if people were okay with letting her walk their pets for them. Surprisingly, as she walked about the park, she did find people willing to let her take their dogs around the park grounds. She'd put up with being dragged around, tugged from tree to tree, having to hold back barking dogs while cleaning up after them. Although tired and sweaty, she brought the pets back to satisfied owners, whom all paid various amounts. She'd washed up at the public restroom, then went for a bite to eat. That had been the plan, anyway. As she was crossing a bridge out of the park, she had to stop, her stomach not quite feeling its best. Before she could find out why, she was rushing to lean over the side of the bridge, upchucking whatever had been in her stomach. When she finally stopped, she turned to wipe her mouth clean with a napkin from her bag. That was weird. She never became ill in such a sudden moment.

Unless...

Her heart skipped a beat.

Forgetting about lunch, she hurried to a nearby pharmacy. A pack of gum and some snacks were purchased, along with a boxed item she'd never thought she'd have to buy. A stick of gum was chewed to rid of the taste in her mouth, she immediately returning to the motel from the previous night. She reserved a room again for the evening, retreating to the bathroom for privacy. The boxed item was opened, the stick of plastic in her hand uncapped and used. In washing her hands and face, she waited for the results. What she eventually saw brought tears to her eyes. They weren't of the happy sort. In self-aimed anger, she threw the device to the floor, smashing it with her shoe. Fingers digging into her hair, she sat on the closed toilet, eyes shut tight. This was wrong! She didn't ask for this! It only threw a wrench in all of her current plans. What was she to do, now? Trying to dry her tears, she sat in silence, thinking. That apartment would have to wait. She had to take care of THIS, first. What could she do?

...She'd have to find a clinic, pay up for the procedure. She'd already messed up; she couldn't bring new life into the world. Particularly when said life would likely not be human. She did not go for food, choosing to snack on what she'd purchased and then go to bed, early. The task for the following day would be to find a clinic, get this done, quickly.

Her sleep didn't last.

She woke, finding the time late. Immediately, something felt off. It seemed as though someone was watching her. Heart beginning to pound, she sat up, starting to peer around the room. She froze, gasping. Glowing purple eyes met her own. "Ya had me lookin' all over for ya, doll," Glitch spoke, head slightly tilted. Her jaws clenched, gaze falling. "You weren't supposed to find me," she replied, ill and angry. He appeared shocked by her tone, "Aw...so that's how it's gonna be, huh? And I thought we were friends~" She wanted to growl at him, jump out of bed and pummel him to the floor. It was his fault she was 'on the run'. "Screw you. You ruined everything," she told him, refusing to look at him. A pause. "You invited me in, sweetheart." He hunched down, both hands on the bed. "And as with the last dozen people to 'invite me in', there was a price to pay. For them, a trip into my own little world. For you, well..." She shut her eyes, feeling him crawl along the bed and somewhat over her. "Somethin' a bit more personal~" She shivered, fighting the urge to be sick, as she felt him bare her stomach and rest his warm and fuzzy hand against its flesh. "I have to wonder just how many you're carryin'," he mused, a thumb brushing across her skin.

"I don't want them," she grumbled.

"Hm...maybe not NOW, but that'll change." His head lifted, glowing gaze on her. "...Where ya plannin' to get rid of 'em, doll?"

She chose not to answer that.

"Now, now: is that any way to treat our babies?~" he taunted, leaning closer to her. Eventually forced to look at him, she asked, "Why me?" A questioning hum fled him, the rabbit tilting his head. "Why did it have to be me?" she repeated. It only took him a moment to understand what she meant. "Oh! Ya wanna know why ya got these, when everyone else got locked away in my cell," he stated, a hand gently pressing on her belly. Without waiting for her confirmation, he chuckled and said, "I like ya, doll. More than just a friend. After all, I got lots of 'em: all safe and sound in my own wonderful world~ But I don't have anybody like you~"

"Like me?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Her vision was slightly blurry, her glasses at rest on the night stand. "What do you mean?"

Another chuckle. Dark. Ominous. "Haven't figured it out, have ya? Well, I'll humor ya, give ya a hint. If I'm keepin' all my friends trapped in my world, why do you think I let ya stay here in yours?"

She didn't answer. She knew why.

He knew why, as well. Which was why he somewhat laughed. "I can't exactly bring a litter into this world if you're stuck in mine, doll~"

Breeding fodder. That's what he'd made her. She wanted to be ill. She despised him.

"Oh, oh, but don't worry! You'll still get to be alone. Why, you've even helped me out! Ran away from home, spaced yourself from all you know. They can't find ya so easily, can they? Oh, but I found ya~ Wanna know how?" His other hand rose to cup her face. "All places these days have cameras, doll. All I had to do was kick back and wait until one of 'em caught ya~" Unable to fight it, she shoved him off. "Just leave me alone! I don't want them, and I don't want you!" she cried, putting on her glasses and getting up to put on her shoes and grab her bag. Before she could reach the door, arms closed around her, lifting her off the floor. "Shhh! Shhh...don't wake the neighbors. Don't ya worry; you'll be well taken care of. I promise~" he cooed in her ear, ignoring how she struggled to break free. "I'm sure there's an available catacomb, somewhere. Would make for an excellent burrow, don't ya think?" At that, shock claimed her face. "A catacomb?! Why?!"

The rabbit briefly laughed, then began to mock, "Oooh, so spooky! Too creepy for me!" Another soft but demented laugh, the glow of his eyes brightening the room. "Plenty of dark spaces our children can hide. Too claustrophobic and eerie for most humans. Plus, if anything happens to all of my friends, I'll have someplace to stash their bones~"

"You're sick!"

"Aw...not a fan of the dark, are ya? Or tight spaces? You'll be fine, doll. Ya won't be in 'em, long. In fact, I was considerin' lettin' ya out of the burrow, between litters~"

Her struggling ceased. "You seriously expect me to wait underground for months?!"

"Months? Aw, shucks, doll--no! Of course not. It's not gonna take that long for 'em to come out, after all~"

She watched as he lowered an arm, a hand pulling up on her shirt. Thanks to the light this supernatural creature produced, she was able to peer down--and gasp in instilled fear. Her belly was already beginning to grow round, this time with the offspring she was impregnated with. Shaking, she sensed his grinning muzzle by her ear. "Don't hold your breath, doll. Nobody's ever gonna find ya~" Her mouth opened to scream, immediately covered by a large hand.

Darkness claimed her vision.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd gotten a couple votes for a Part 2, so here ya go, guys!
> 
> I'm back from my "vacation", and glad it's over, to be honest. It was nice to visit Grandpa, but I'm relieved to be away from screaming/crying children. It'll be nice to get back to work, too. While I couldn't find time to work on '404', I DID get 'Nocturnal's companion piece finished. There won't be a Part 3, though; I'm not planning to make this a full story. You guys can guess what happens after this...
> 
> There will be an update to '404' soon, though. Count on it. ^^


End file.
